


Meat Cute

by Diviner49er



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, vampire percy, werewolf annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviner49er/pseuds/Diviner49er
Summary: Look I didn’t start my senior year wanting to be a vampire.A Percy Jackson One-Shot AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 26





	Meat Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fun werewolf/vampire AU that me and my friend came up with at 3am on discord and then challenged each other to write. This is the first fic I've written/fully finished and then actually published. So easy to say, I went overboard.
> 
> If you liked 'Meat Cute' then you might also like 'MEAT Cute' brought to you by My Friend:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13590710/1/0

*

Look I didn’t start my senior year wanting to be a vampire.  
Girls dig it, I know that, but I, Percy Jackson, actually like going outside, I’m a pretty great surfer and I REALLY love garlic bread so it seemed like a pretty bum deal to me. Obviously my plans to graduate got a little, teeny tiny bit derailed now that I’m undead and my school doesn’t do night classes. But hey so what, schools out forever and now I can spend eternity looking 17 and cool as hell.  
To be honest being a vampire is great. Did I die a painful, nasty death to get here? Yes. Yes I did. But that’s not the point (Bad pun I know don’t stake me). Other than the fact I only hang with the night crowd at the beach now death is pretty sweet. I don’t even miss garlic bread that much.

I was following a scent in the woods just off the highway in Leeds Point, New Jersey. New Jersey stinks but the game in those woods was often pretty damn good and whatever I smelt then was awesome. That night was no different but the scent was a lot stronger than usual and I was left drooling after something that smelt like lamb in a kebab shop. The woods were very dark, the leaves overhead blocked out most of the light from the full moon, but I was pretty well adjusted to my new Vampire eyes at this point (another pretty great perk of my so-called ‘curse’) so I could see the trail this thing was leaving behind – it was not being very careful.  
I kept going, deeper and deeper through the trees, and was catching up to the point that I could here the beast crashing through the wilds up ahead. Skulking around to try and get a visual on it I thought I picked up on something else getting closer…. But it smelt like dog and I had come across lost poodles here before so I didn’t think anything of it, and anyway I’d finally spotted what I’d been chasing after.  
It was hunkered down behind a tree skirting a small clearing up ahead but I could see its legs sticking out from behind the trunk– the shaggy hindquarters of a goat, and a big one at that.  
I was careful not to tread on any forest debris as I crept closer; it wasn’t easy even as a vampire. This close I could smell something else on this goat that I hadn’t realised was coming from it before. Fresh flowers and grass made sense but the deodorant confused me…  
I’d become so distracted that, like a damn movie cliché, I stepped on a twig and the goat bolted. To my surprise, it didn’t scatter off into the trees but straight out into the clearing, got to its knees and started begging.  
‘Oh Gods! Please, please don’t eat me. It’s a myth we taste like kebabs. I swear!’  
I was pretty new at this so even without a heartbeat I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw that I was looking into the face of a boy my age who looked equally surprised to be looking at me. I was very impressed I hadn’t let out a high pitch scream so I made a mental note to congratulate myself later for not disgracing the Vampire™ image.  
I was just standing there, mouth open like an idiot. I had no idea what I was looking at, I’d seen the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe with my mum when I was a kid but that was ridiculous. Then again people said that about Twilight and well… here I am. Despite my original shock my undead stomach managed to muster as close as it could get to a gurgle – I was probably still going to eat Mr Tumnus.  
‘Oh…You’re just a kid.’ He laughed, and breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to regain his cool, though his eyes were still darting all over the place looking for danger. ‘I am such a stupid goa…um person…uh yeah...I’m Grover’ He didn’t get up and I knew he was struggling to explain how he had cloven hooves instead of feet.  
Before anything else could be said by either of us, something new bounded into the clearing. All I saw was a flash of something like a blonde ponytail whiz past me and the next thing I knew goat boy had been tackled and pined to the ground his arms held down above his head. I was really staring to get sick of surprises. But they. Just. Kept. Coming.  
After I’d once again climbed back into my skin I realised I was looking at a girl. I gave myself another point to celebrate later because I’d been right about the blonde ponytail; I wasn’t a completely useless vampire. She had golden hair that was curly like a princesses pulled back neatly, leaving some to frame her face. That had only stuck out to me because it didn’t seem to fit with the rest of what I was looking at.  
Her clothes were basically torn to shreds. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was way too big with something like WATERLAND printed on the front; but with my dyslexia it could have said absolutely anything else. The next thing I noticed was that SHE seemed more likely to eat goat boy than I was. Her hands, which were wrapped around the wrists of the… was he a Faun… had seemed normal at first but now I could see that she had very long and very sharp fingernails, almost like claws.  
Goat Boy had started begging again.  
‘First him, now you! Pleeeeease don’t eat me! Or at least make it quick!’ His ‘please’ had come out as more of a desperate bleating sound but had jogged my brain back into action.  
‘Oi!’ I shouted, storming over to where this mystery claw girl sat on top of the goat. ‘Oi you! I was here first. The Faun is mine!’ At that Grover looked offended and even in the seemingly fatal position he was in he blurt out: ‘Godsdammit I’m a Satyr! This happens every time. Learn. The. Difference!’  
That’s when the girl snapped her head up to look at me and for the third time that night I was startled. She was really, REALLY pretty. Like her hair, this girl could definitely pass as a cast member at Disneyland; she looked like a princess. Being a 17 year old immortal I should probably be over the appeal of pretty princesses but… hell she was something else. Don’t get me wrong she could have been Cinderella in another life but that didn’t stop her from also being really, REALLY intimidating; and to be honest, kinda scary.  
Her irises were a deep glowing yellow. Not only that but she was covered in ragged scars that ran across her nose, cheeks and jaw and I could imagine they spread further down than her neck…..Anyway! They took nothing away from her beauty but you could say she looked more like if Cinderella had got into a fight with a man with a machete.  
The next thing that stuck me were her long canine teeth. I could almost mistake her for another vampire but her longest fangs were positioned further apart than mine and the next teeth in were rather pointy too. I was able to get such a good look because she’d bared them at me when I struggled to say anything else.  
‘Get out of here Blood Brain, I’m the one whose strategy ACTUALLY paid off! What were you even doing just standing there? He was completely vulnerable! I got him down first so I get dibs on the Satyr.’  
‘Blood Brain? What... do you umm…who me?’  
‘Oh lay off it. I know you’re a vampire. I’ve been watching you all night. You monologue to yourself when you hunt, did you know that? I didn’t start my senior year wanting to be a vampire blah blah blah. You loose all element of surprise when you do stupid stuff like that.’  
If I could have blushed I would have. I guess being dramatic comes with the curse I guess… at least the capes and coffins make a lot more sense now. I tried to move the subject away from my not-so-internal-monologue.  
‘He just freaked me out that’s all! What was I supposed to do when the goat I was hunting turned out to have the top half of a kid named Grover?’  
‘All of me is called Grover! I. Am. A. Satyr.’ Grover added and the girl snarled down at him.  
‘Still’ I said ‘I’d never seen a Satyr before I was about to kill him but I was taken like a LOT by surprise’ I turned my head to look down at Grover ‘Sorry G-man, it’ nothing personal.’  
Somehow with his hands held above his head on the forest floor Grover shrugged. ‘Yeh well it’s the Circle of Life I guess. Being a flower would be a lot less stressful anyway.’  
That just left me confused again only this time I was fighting back songs from the Lion King now was not the time for an earworm – you’d think vampirism would cure ADHD but nooooo.  
‘Shut up!’ the girl shouted, her voice echoed a little in the clearing ‘This was not how any of this was supposed to go. I was going to prove to myself I could actually do this and you Blood Brain are ruining everything.’  
Then things finally started making sense.  
‘That dog smell I smelled earlier, that wasn’t a poodle that was you! You’re a werewolf!’ There was no other way to describe what happened next; mystery girl got huffy at the word ‘poodle’.  
‘What just because I’m a girl you think you’re sniffing poodles!’  
‘Jesu…ow… Bloody Hell, Wolf Girl! No! There are loads of creatures in these woods. We’re in New Jersey for gods …fuck ow… sake. I’ve just happened to come across poodles here before that’s all. You basically said it yourself and I’ll bloody admit it; I am NOT good at being a vampire.’  
‘You almost got me.’ Grover chimed in from the floor.  
‘Thanks man.’ Maybe in another non-death me and this Satyr could have been friends but right now I’d been arguing to eat him and this damn girl’s eyes were boring into me and I was doing everything I could to not look at them.  
‘Cut the crap! You don’t think I’m ready for this just like everybody else! Annabeth it’s too dangerous! Annabeth you’re too young! If Luke couldn’t do it then neither can you!’  
‘Do what exactly?’ I asked  
‘Hunt outside. In the Wild. Rather than live off the food poached for us! Wolves are meant to do it themselves and I know I’m ready! So if you don’t mind I’m going to eat this Satyr!’ She looked back at Grover who flinched and shut his eyes tight.  
‘Its not all it’s cracked up to be.’ I said  
‘What’ She, Annabeth, snapped back.  
‘Hunting. I’m just saying if I didn’t have to do this I wouldn’t.’ At that Annabeth shot up and we were suddenly face to face, our noses almost touching.  
‘Oh what? Just because you’ve killed something before you think you’re so great and experienced.’ She spat at me.  
‘No I didn’t mean that. And anyway before it was all by accident. I didn’t know what I was doing, what was happening. It was horrible and scary and I wished I never had to do it again.’  
‘What happened to being a Vampire is great?’  
‘I lied. Course I lied. This sucks!’  
‘Sucks?’  
‘Ohhhh screw you! Screw this! This is the worst and dear go…fuck… I REALLY miss garlic bread.’  
‘That whole thing about garlic is a lie you know’  
‘Oh ha ha. I’m not that dense. I know it is. I was sick of doing this and was like if it kills you it kills you and if doesn’t great I get to eat garlic bread. So I ordered in. Lucky me didn’t die. Thought hey maybe it is a myth and then proceeded to throw up for 3 days straight’  
‘You truly are a terrible vampire’  
‘And what you’re not a terrible werewolf. Look at this right now’ I gestured my hand between the two of us still almost nose to nose and then pointed at Grover who was still lying on the ground , spread eagle, staring up at me and Annabeth ‘He’s completely vulnerable! You completely let your guard down Wolf Girl! That’s not very capable is it?’  
That’s when she threw me to the ground.

I should have seen it coming.  
That was my bad. And I had to give it to Grover he took it well because FUCK  
Annabeth was really starting to beat the death out of me.  
I eventually managed to get my legs under to kick her off and she went flying across the clearing (thank you vampire strength) and I dragged myself up. So did Annabeth and without hesitating she flew at me again, fully prepared to claw my face off. I genuinely didn’t want to heart her and now she’d lost the element of surprise I was able to quickly dodge her attacks.  
‘Look Wolf Girl. I didn’t mean it alright’ I ducked away from another swipe but her claw caught my leather jacket - you can’t blame a man for trying to vamp it up a bit – and ripped it across my upper arm. My arm burned and for a moment my vision blurred; I guess supernatural creatures don’t really care if you’re meant to be invulnerable or not.  
‘Come on I’m sorry, okay.’ But she didn’t stop. Annabeth leaped onto my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. She left me no choice this time so I grabbed her arms, flipped her forward over my head and she hit the ground with a thud. She scrambled up as quickly as she could and tried to come at my again. I was too fast for her now.  
I grabbed her wrists as she tried to bring her claws down on me and held them tight in one hand. She was burning her eyes into mine now but this time I held her gaze.  
‘Annabeth’ the heat in her stare died down a little ‘I’m sorry. Genuinely. I am. I didn’t mean any of it’  
‘Then why…’  
‘Because! Because I’m not good at this.’ I waved my free hand around gesturing to the woods and Grover who was now sitting up, cross hoofed ‘Living, I guess. I died, Annabeth. I actually died. Somebody killed me and I don’t know who and now nothing is the same and the thought that you could live without this and yet chose it anyway…’ I don’t think I stopped the pain showing on my face because slowly it began to reflect on Annabeth’s. ‘I didn’t mean to make you upset. Then and now.’ Before I could stop myself I’d brought down the hand that had been reaching out to the woods and brushed Annabeth’s hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
She flinched away from my hand, eyes suddenly wide- not with anger I realised but surprise- and I let go of her wrists. We were standing a foot away from each other and she wouldn’t break my gaze. Her eyes stayed wide but now they just seemed confused and I suddenly felt like she was analysing me, trying to figure me out.  
She stammered, eyes still bright with thought, they seemed a little grey the longer I looked at them ‘I…I don’t…’  
‘As long as you know that I’m sorry that’s all that…’  
And she kissed me.  
She’d filled the gap between us so suddenly I almost jumped back but then her hand slipped its way to the back of my neck and she held me there. There was no hesitation after that and I sank into the kiss and, not as smoothly as she’d done it, I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer. I could hear the trees above and feel the breeze gliding through them and around us.  
When we broke apart, it was her turn to lay her hand on my cheek. She still looked so surprised and confused but this time she was smiling.  
‘You did get one thing right’ she said as her fingers laced through the hair above my ear ‘You look cool as Hell, Percy Jackson.’ I laughed and brought my forehead down so it was touching hers. Maybe this wont be such a horrible death after all.  
Then, just for a second, my eyes glanced over her shoulder and I could see that Grover was gone.


End file.
